Wild Child: Harriet & Poppy's final meeting
by Bryan90
Summary: Harriet has been expelled and is waiting to leave Abbey Mount. Poppy decides to visit her enemy for last final meeting.


WILD CHILD: HARRIET & POPPY'S FINAL MEETING

It was two days after the Honour Court and Abbey Mount was still reeling from the events of that day; Poppy declared innocent of setting fire to the school and Harriet, the Head Girl exposed as a hate filled liar and an arsonist. News of Harriet's expulsion had sent shockwaves through the school among both teachers and pupils. Poppy knew that it could not just end there and decided to pay a final visit to her enemy.

Harriet shared a room with Jane and Charlotte her former deputy prefects. The two girls had been Harriet's shadow following her around as she prowled the corridors of Abbey Mount catering to her every whim. Yet they had stayed in the lacrosse team after Mrs Kingsley had replaced Harriet as captain and she had left. Jane and Charlotte's questioning of Harriet during the court had tipped the scales in exposing her lies. They were now friends of Poppy.

Poppy knocked on the door and Jane opened it "I have come to talk to Harriet" Jane stepped aside and motioned to Charlotte to follow her out of the room. Poppy stepped inside. At the end of the large room stood a number of packing cases filled with books and clothes. The wall over Harriet's bed had been stripped bare and the dressing table likewise. Looking out of the window across the playing field at the front of Abbey Mount stood Harriet Bentley.

Poppy was shocked; Harriet had always been immaculate, her uniform pressed and iron, shoes polished to a shine, her French plait without a hair out of place. Now Harriet looked like a wreck, her eyes red and puffy from crying, the plait dishevelled the Abbey Mount school badge on her blazer torn off, her tie askew, and the red Head Girl badge worn so proudly on the lapel gone. Poppy had heard the rumour of an angry Mrs Kingsley tearing the badge from a shaking Harriet as she stood in the office after the court. Freddie had confirmed it had happened. He also had told her that afterwards it was the first time since the death of his father that he had heard his mother cry.

"Come to gloat?" Harriet said turning to face Poppy "No" she replied "I came to ask you why? Why do you hate me so much Harriet? Me? Poppy Moore from Malibu, I don't understand why and I want to know before you leave" Harriet looked at Poppy her eyes wide and her nose flared just as Poppy remembered from the Honour Court "You, you. You're a nightmare! I had everything here. I was the head girl and everything was in its place and then you come along and you took it away! Everything! Lacrosse, Freddie, Mrs Kingsley...she never spoke of me as she did you! All Poppy Moore! Everything! I couldn't let you get away with it" Harriet pointed her finger at Poppy "You started it! You started it!"

Poppy looked at Harriet and smiled "I took Freddie away from you? How exactly Harriet? He told me he felt nothing for you. You never interested him in the slightest. Ever."

Harriet stood as if struck. Poppy continued "Lacrosse? As captain you sucked Harriet! How many games did you win? Eh? None! Your team couldn't stand you, they didn't respect you. Even Jane and Charlotte couldn't wait to see you leave. It was all about you Harriet and never about Abbey Mount. As head girl when did you ever help anyone? You swaggered around lording it over everyone making everyone "respect you" That is not respect Harriet that is fear! Fear of you abusing your power to get back at anyone you didn't like. A bully Harriet that is all you ever were a strutting egoist with a badge and nothing else!" The girls were close now, Harriet was whimpering and Poppy continued "I should hate you Harriet but I just can't. I feel sorry for you" Poppy turned away and walked towards the door.

Harriet smiled "My father has already arranged for me to attend another school and Kingsley will not press charges. This wont stop between us I swear. It goes on Poppy! It goes on! All this will be forgotten" Poppy turned back "And you'll still be a biatch!" Harriet's face fell, the door closed and Harriet heard Poppy's footsteps die away.


End file.
